Glad You Came
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Sebastian just hopes that Blaine knows that Glad You Came is directed at him.


_The sun goes down. The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came._

Sebastian ran his hands down his pant legs. This was it – their regionals performance. "You okay?" He turned around to see Nick looking at him, his brow furrowed. Sebastian's face automatically eased into a smile and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. We have this," he said with a small laugh, as if he wasn't concerned. Of course, winning regionals wasn't at the front of his mind. There were other things floating around, pulling him away from that. His song had been chosen with care. He wondered whether Blaine would notice – whether he would understand.

He wasn't sure he'd even be able to see Blaine when the bright lights hit them. At least he knew that Blaine could see him. He stomach twisted as he bit the inside of his lip. "You sure you're okay?" he heard Nick as from behind him, patting his back once before getting into position.

The curtain lifted.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the spy fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see – you and me._

Sebastian could remember how the Warblers had talked about Blaine before he'd met him. He'd seen the picture – just another dapper Dalton schoolboy. Sebastian couldn't understand what was so special about him. He had a soft smile, but he looked confident; he blended in with the rest of them in the yearbook picture. Oh, Sebastian couldn't deny that he was attractive. But the pictures told very little.

He hadn't had to ask why he left. The story was told to him a million times over: Blaine left Dalton to go to that public school to be with his boyfriend. It wasn't something Sebastian quite understood, but it didn't matter to him. Blaine was just another centimeter-wide face in the yearbook.

Nothing special.

Everything changed the first time he'd seen him. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat for a moment. Just from looking at him, Sebastian could tell he was innocent. His eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed, and as he leaned against the doorframe, Sebastian's eyes remained fixed. He had to admit, he was intrigued. He reached out, pulling him closer, glancing over and smiling as Blaine tried to move along to the choreography.

At first it was like a game. He had just had to wait and see how long it would take for Blaine to come over to him. Sebastian took pleasure in the red blush, the way his eyes widened each time he teased him, made some sort of a sexual joke. He had no clue what kind of a person Kurt was – there'd just been yearbook picture, but he now knew how little those told – but it looked as if Blaine was severely deprived.

Now he just had to wait.

_Turn the lights out now. Now, I'll take you by the hand – hand you another drink; drink it if you can_.

Sebastian could feel Blaine's breath tickle his skin as they grinded next to each other. His skin tingled. Part of him felt like he should have been disappointed that it was this easy to pull him away. Normally it would have been. Yet this time there was more to it. He wasn't supposed to melt under the touch of someone else, but with Blaine this close, he yearned to reach out and pull him away. He tentatively reached out, smiling, and –

Kurt slid in between them with his stupid, off-beat moves. If you could even call those dance moves, that was. His hips were swinging far too wide, and he looked as if he somehow thought he could look hot. Even if he were completely smashed, Sebastian doubted that could look good. If anything, he looked like a marionette being shaken from side to side. He gritted his jaw as Kurt grinded up against Blaine, and he tried to push back in. Kurt wouldn't let him.

So, half an hour later, Sebastian found himself at the bar, sipping a beer and staring forlornly out at Blaine and Kurt. They were still dancing together. Blaine had finished the beer, and at this point, he was completely out of it his hips pressing against Kurt's, and his fingers trailing down his sides. Sebastian had no clue how Kurt couldn't tell what he wanted. The need for sex was practically radiating off of Blaine.

Sebastian let out a huff and downed what was left of the beer. If he had been in Kurt's place, he would have known exactly what Blaine needed. He knew he should have pulled away earlier. Now it was too late to worry about that, though. Sebastian groaned and moved toward the door of the bar. He'd just have to try harder next time. After all, they all eventually came to him. Blaine shouldn't have been an exception.

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away – away from us, so stay. Stay with me; I can make, make you glad you came._

Sebastian would never admit to anyone how long he waited in the McKinley theater lobby after _West Side Story_ for Blaine Anderson to come out. The Warblers waited ten minutes, congratulating Kurt and a few others people they vaguely knew before running off.

"Remember, curfew's at eleven," David said as they scrambled off. "But if you see Blaine, tell him that he did an amazing job and that we're sorry we couldn't stay longer!" Sebastian nodded. It wasn't as if he hadn't missed curfew before; in fact, he did it on a regular basis.

The lobby cleared out, and people went home. The cast even started to slowly disappear, cheering about some sort of a cast party or something. He pursed his lips and waited. The back wall was uncomfortable, but at least there he was out of the way and sight of most people. Still, he didn't fail to notice the glare Kurt shot him as he noticed him. He smirked lazily over at him, feeling a pang of jealousy.

No, it couldn't have been jealousy. He wasn't the type to get jealous. Perhaps it was annoyance or frustration, but never jealousy – that was for people who cared. And he didn't care. It was just unfair that after all of this, Kurt would be able to run back to Blaine. Not that it mattered, he'd get him eventually. Sebastian was sure of it. There was no way he was giving up yet.

It was only when the lobby was entirely silent and empty that he left.

_The sun goes down. The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

It was at the Lima Bean that he next saw Blaine. Sebastian was sure that Blaine had been avoiding him. After all, he hadn't been online or replying to his texts. Something about that irritated him. He was used to being the one playing hard to get, not the one doing the chasing. Not that he was chasing, per se. He groaned and let himself ease into his usual smirk as he walked up to them. It didn't take long for Blaine to run away. At least he still managed to make him flustered.

"I don't like you." Sebastian shouldn't have been surprised to see Kurt so blunt. It was almost fun playing this game with him – the verbal back-and-forth. Sebastian would have even called it flirting if he didn't know better, that neither of them felt that way. He could see the anger flash in Kurt's eyes as Blaine came back, sitting down next to him.

There was so much more that he wanted to say, yet Sebastian could noticed there was something different about the way they handled themselves. He hadn't failed to notice earlier the way they'd held hands when they said they were practicing together. The look Kurt had given him as if they had… As if…

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he walked away. "I don't like your smirky, little meerkat face," he repeated childishly in a high-pitched voice. An old lady turned around at him, glaring. "Not you," he hissed dismissively before pursing his lips. "Sorry." She let out a low 'hmph' and turned back around. "I don't have a meerkat face," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the Lima Bean. "Besides, he's one to talk with that gay face. He's just jealous."

Sebastian nodded, satisfied with his prognosis and made a mental note to go see Blaine perform at Sectionals later.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see – you and me._

Sebastian had called Blaine in a desperate attempt to talk about anything. The wine out of the blazer piping had been an excuse. Besides, he doubted Blaine would have any idea how to do it. If Scandals was anything to go by, Blaine didn't exactly get drunk often.

Blaine wouldn't stop talking about how they were going to play Michael Jackson. Sebastian had to find a way to use that to his advantage. Besides, if he told Kurt that Blaine had been talking with him, maybe Kurt would be annoyed at him, and it'd make things easier. It was unfortunate but necessary. The likeliest place to "run into" them would be the Lima Bean, he decided, and, sure enough, the next day, they were there.

As he had guessed, Kurt was not pleased to hear that he'd been talking to Blaine. It made a sort of satisfied warmth fill him to watch Kurt glare over at him. The sing-off that McKinley had later demanded was expected as well, and he began to let ideas float through his mind.

How was he supposed to get Kurt out of the picture, at least for a little while? Maybe with Blaine alone to himself, he'd be able to convince him that Kurt wasn't right for him. That he could do so much better. Sebastian felt giddy plotting. Blaine would finally be his.

Of course, it was just a fuck, nothing else. He couldn't care. He'd broken so many hearts and it'd never mattered. But, then again, he'd been ignored like this before too, and it hadn't bothered him. There'd been other people; he'd moved on. He pushed back those thoughts.

It was only when the slushie hit Blaine and Sebastian's stomach clenched and his head reeled that he realized he couldn't lie to himself any longer. The slushie had been meant for Kurt – and, more than that, Kurt's clothes. Rock salt would have destroyed it, and considering how fantastically gay Kurt was, Sebastian imagined he'd have a problem with that.

Sebastian's throat went dry, and he felt himself wanting to reach out. Blaine's screams made tears spring to his eyes, but he pushed them back, looking away. It'd hit Blaine in the face, and God knew what was going to come out of it. Sebastian turned on heel, wanting the sound to go away. But he couldn't show them how much he cared – how much Blaine mattered to him.

As he walked out, Blaine's screams echoing in his head, for the first time in his life he was sure he'd made the wrong choice.

_Turn the lights out now. Now, I'll take you by the hand – hand you another drink; drink it if you can. _

Drinking was the only way to get Blaine out of his head. Stupid Blaine with his idiotically cute smile and relentless ability to forgive. It made Sebastian sick. So he told himself as he slammed up the guy at hand against the bathroom stall. "On your knees," he bit out, his hand reaching to the top of the person's head and pressing them down. The man let out a whimper and quickly worked at Sebastian's zipper.

Sebastian's head fell back against the stall. His eyes shut as his pants and boxers were pulled down, and his fingers moved to the guy's hair, curling around it. It didn't bother him that he didn't know the guy's name. Somehow, as impersonal as possible seemed to be the best way to go at it. Sebastian hissed as he felt a mouth wrap around the head of his cock, the tongue darting and tasting the tip.

Sebastian's fingers clutched the curly hair, and he whimpered, arching his hips into the warmth. His stomach clenched as his eyes stayed shut, and he shuddered. He could feel a tongue work its way down the underside of his cock as the man side down further and further, and he whimpered before firmly grabbing the guy's head and pivoting his hips, fucking his mouth.

The guy let out a whimper and hallowed his cheeks for a moment, making Sebastian moan. He could feel his entire body pulsate and build. He was close, and he needed it – needed it so desperately. Sebastian groaned and continued moving more gruffly, his nails dragging against his scalp as the man hummed, sending vibrations down his cock.

God, he wasn't going to last long like this. Sebastian's pace become more erratic and his breathing got heavier as he tensed one final time. Sebastian came with a shout, and he slid slightly down the stall, his legs going weak. He whimpered, and when his eyes opened, the guy was pulling himself up. The guy looked at him with wide hazel eyes, and Sebastian's mind seemed to short-circuit.

It was Blaine. Or, no, it wasn't Blaine. The guy was too tall and built differently. He had scruff and his face shape was more circular, but it looked a damn lot like him. Even while drunk, his subconscious was playing tricks on him. He felt sick. He could feel a low burn in his stomach, and he tilted over, stumbling and falling to his knees. As he clutched the toilet, he threw up, the acid burning in his throat.

"Man, am I really that bad?" the guy said.

"Fuck off." Sebastian waited until he heard the door of the bathroom close behind the man before he broke down sobbing.

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away – away from us, so stay. Stay with me; I can make, make you glad you came._

Sebastian had built a shell around himself since the night at Scandals. There had been the Santana incident and then now this. He was sure that he was pushing Blaine further and further from himself now, but he couldn't help it. It was almost a compulsive need to do it. Every time he thought about what he'd done, he felt sick, but he didn't let it show. He kept the same smirk.

His arms crossed his chest as the Warblers stood up one by one and crawled up on the stage. He knew he shouldn't feel betrayed. Had he been anyone else – had he been in their place – he would have done the same. Still, his eyes narrowed and he leaned back, trying to act like he didn't care. Like he wasn't falling apart right now.

He'd successfully managed to push everyone who could have ever possibly cared about him away in a matter of months. The Warblers looked down at him, and he knew without a doubt they were disgusted with what they had done. They had been for a while, but Sebastian had dirt on all of them. Had found ways to convince them to side with him.

"What happened to once a Warbler always a Warbler?" Trent had asked the question the other day, and it now echoed in his head. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and he felt himself press back tears. But he couldn't let it show how broken he felt. Sebastian felt his throat close, and he caught the tape as Kurt threw it to him.

Everyone from his team looked down at him in disappointment and shame. What would Blaine say? Sebastian didn't even want to know. For once, he didn't argue as he was told to get out. He simply turned, leaving, holding himself straight and keeping his head high. Sebastian made it to his car before breaking down for the second time in the past few days.

He couldn't help but feel weak. He had to set things right.

_The sun goes down. The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

Sebastian knocked at Blaine's door, shifting from foot to foot. After a moment, it opened, and a woman he didn't recognize came out, offering a forced and overly polite smile. "You must be here for Blaine," she said, looking at his outfit.

"Uh, yes. I am." He stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." She looked down at it but didn't take it.

"Pleasure." Her voice lacked any sincerity. He coughed as she led him in, and he slipped out of his shoes. "Blaine's in his room." Sebastian followed her up the steps, his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem. Blaine will be happy to have visitors. I'm sure you heard what one of your boys did to Blaine the other day. Awful, just awful," she said, shaking her head. Sebastian's throat tightened.

"Yes." She paused in front of a door and knocked on it before opening it. "Blaine, a friend's here to see you." She moved away from the door and started walking away. "I'll leave you two to talk." Sebastian popped his head in, and he noticed as Blaine's face fell.

"Hey." Sebastian looked up at him and bit his lip. He looked exhausted, and Sebastian felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey." Blaine sighed and slumped back down against the pillows. "I thought you were Finn or Rachel or someone."

"Sorry. I'll go if you want me to," Sebastian offered, starting to back out, but Blaine shook his head.

"You know, Kurt wouldn't be happy if he knew I was letting you into my room," Blaine said with a sigh, before motioning to the bed.

"Then why are you doing it?" Sebastian asked, his voice small.

"Because everybody deserves another chance." For a moment, they simply regarded each other, and Sebastian swallowed thickly.

"You look like shit," Sebastian finally said, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who threw the slushie." Sebastian's eyes fell down to the bedspread for a moment, and he picked at his pants before looking back up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"How do you know?" Sebastian's brow furrowed and Blaine let out a small smile.

"You were crying," Blaine said, gesturing up to his eyes. "They're red and puffy." Sebastian immediately felt his defense system kick in, and he shook his head.

"I was not!" He knew that wasn't a claim he could support, and Blaine let out a small, sad chuckle.

"You don't have to be the bad guy. You just choose to." Sebastian moved to sit next to him on the bed, and Blaine's expression rearranged into something firmer. "No. That much I'm not letting. I'm with Kurt, Sebastian."

"The slushie was meant for him," Sebastian said, crossing his arms over his chest and falling backwards back into the chair.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? You tried to hurt someone I love."

"Ruin his clothes. Rock salt ruins clothes," he clarified. Blaine simply shook his head.

"I'm tired, and Kurt might come to visit me soon. I'm going to tell him we talked. I don't think he's going to be happy," he said, sighing.

"And?" Sebastian asked, getting up and moving to the door frame. He paused, waiting for Blaine to respond.

"And I accept your apology."

"I never said sorry."

"No, and I don't really think you're about to say it either. You're much too proud," Blaine mused, looking over at him. He stared at Sebastian for a moment before turning over. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Goodbye, Blaine." Sebastian made his way downstairs.

_I'm glad you came. So glad you came. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

Sebastian set down his pencil and looked at the clock. It was only ten. He still had time to run to Scandals or find something exciting to do. Instead, he slipped out of his shirt and pants and got into his pajamas. For the first time in a while, Sebastian had a desire to do nothing but sleep. His jaw opened wide as he yawned, and he stretched backwards, smiling as his back cracked.

It didn't take long to get ready, and when he finally slipped into bed, his brain was already in a half-asleep state. He could only think of Blaine, and a small smile played on his lips. Maybe things weren't as lost as he'd hoped. Blaine had forgiven him. It was a step forward. He wasn't sure how willing the rest were to let it go yet, but Blaine was the only one that truly mattered.

He nudged his head against his pillow, and he felt himself drifting off. In his dazed state, he could picture Blaine lying next to him, his hand running through his hair. He'd always thought it was silly how other people did this, yet here he was, comforting himself with the thought of Blaine curled up next to him. His smile flickered for a moment and he opened his eyes, staring into the dark.

Sebastian sighed and rolled over before finally drifting off.

_The sun goes down. The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came._

The cheers fueled him on, and Sebastian let out a smile as he continued dancing. The Warblers were nailing the choreography, moving completely on beat, together. Everything about the performance was captivating, Sebastian knew. And if their reactions were anything to go by, the audience knew it as well. His eyes darted around as he continued moving, and he continued to sing.

Sebastian shifted, and for a split second he could see Blaine clapping and cheering. The nagging voice in the back of Sebastian's head lifted and his smile softened.

_I'm glad you came._


End file.
